¡Felicidades, estas oficialmente casada!
by Mika Ryugamine
Summary: Colonello no tuvo la mejor idea que casar a su hermana con su mejor amigo. Reborn no estaba preparado para un matrimonio. Pero ¿Sucumbirá al encanto de Tsu-chan o ese matrimonio será un fracaso? Solo ellos dos pueden saberlo…
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** __Hola! Esta idea se me ocurrió cuando leía un libro (que al final no lo termine porque me pareció muy soso). Es un RxFem27, en esta historia Reborn no es el típico de la mayoría de los fics, ya saben, el sexy y espartano Reborn que solo le importa el sexo. No sé porque la mayoría de los fic con Reborn son así, o sea el si es un espartano, pero porque tiene que entrenar a Tsuna… yo lo veo diferente… Supongo que más normal. Obvio que va a seguir siendo sexy *3* pero más normal.

 **Titulo:** __¡Felicidades, estas oficialmente casada!

 **Autora:** Mika Ryugamine

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

 **Summary:** Colonello no tuvo la mejor idea que casar a su hermana con su mejor amigo. Reborn no estaba preparado para un matrimonio. Pero ¿Sucumbirá al encanto de Tsu-chan o ese matrimonio será un fracaso? Solo ellos dos pueden saberlo…

 _¡Felicidades, ya estas oficialmente casada!_

Tsunayoshi no lo podía creer. Lo que hizo fue una locura, pero no es momento de arrepentirse. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Ella dejo el convento en donde había vivido desde que salió de la escuela secundaria. Tsunayoshi creyó que sería feliz con esa vida, cuando empezó como novicia. Cuan equivocada estaba.

Ya estaba en sus veintidós años y con deseos de una familia.

Un esposo.

Hijos.

Un hogar.

El problema es que ella no sabía cómo vivir afuera. No sabe trabajar, no tiene ninguna especialidad en sus estudios. En resumen, quedo estancada en el convento. Suerte que tiene un hermano que se mantiene siempre en contacto con ella.

Bueno no el hermano más inteligente de todos, ni el más lúcido. Pero al fin de cuentas es su querido hermano, por eso que cuando le hablo de su problema, Colonello no tardo ni un segundo en decirle que se case.

Ella muy ingenua acepto, después de firmar los papeles que la harían oficialmente una mujer casada, se dio cuenta que a parte de la foto que le había mandado su hermano de su esposo; realmente no lo conocía. Solo se dejo guiar por su querido hermano, él dijo que Reborn Arcobaleno era un hombre de confianza. Que se iban a llevar bien, que él estaba completamente seguro de eso.

Su hermano a veces puede ser muy testarudo.

Tsuna miro por la ventana del micro en donde viajaba. Suspiro. ¿Acaso no hubiera sido mejor que su hermano la ayude? Aunque viéndolo desde otra perspectiva, no tendría que soportar a la pesada de su cuñada. A veces Lal Mirch puede ser un dolor en el trasero. Y ella no quería regresar a casa de sus padres.

Colonello le había dicho que Reborn era un hombre muy apuesto, que iba a cuidarla muy bien. Que ella no se tenía que preocupar por nada.

El micro paro y supo que había llegado a la estación de micros. No conocía a Reborn personalmente así que no estaba muy segura de poder reconocerlo ya que en la foto en la que está con su hermano parece bastante joven, esa foto era de cuando Collonelo recién empezaba la universidad. Lo que le hace preguntarse es porque su hermano nunca lo presento a la familia. Por la descripción que le dio su hermano savia que llevaba traje negro y una fedora con una franja anaranjada. Se bajo del micro, sosteniendo su mochila con sus pocas pertenencias y camino hasta la entrada de la terminal. Se quedó viendo para todos lados, habían muchos con trajes pero nadie con fedora. A lo lejos pudo ver la cabeza rubia de su hermano y su típica vestimenta militar. Él llegó corriendo hasta quedar en frente de ella.

"¿Hermano?" pregunto la castaña sorprendida, se supone que su hermano se iba a ir a visitar a su abuelito, que en estos momentos está en Italia.

"¿Sorprendida?" él la miró sonriente "es hora de irnos, kora"

"Y donde esta mi... marido"

"Ah Reborn se retraso, kora" Colonello emprendió la marcha con paso rápido. Tsuna lo siguió casi corriendo, hasta que salieron del lugar y llegaron a la vereda. No muy lejos los esperaba un Mercedes Sport negro. Colonello se subió del lado del conductor y Tsuna del lado del acompañante.

"¿A dónde vamos ahora?" Pregunto Tsuna.

"A tu nueva casa, kora"

"Hermano, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Ya lo estás haciendo kora" Tsuna largo una pequeña risita y continúo.

"¿Por qué querías que me case con tu amigo?"

"Bueno, tu pequeña necesitas a alguien que te cuide y el realmente necesita una esposa" Colonello siguió conduciendo hasta el centro de Namimori.

Namimori fue el pueblo en donde se crió y paso toda su adolescencia, hasta que decidió hacerse monja.

Ya para el último año de escuela ella solo había tenido un novio. No hacían mucho, solo se besaban. Tal vez por eso Kyoya la dejó. Ella se negaba a tener relaciones sexuales, más por miedo e inseguridad que por otra cosa. Él un día la dejo, alegando que no andaba con herbívoras. Al mes ella decidió que lo mejor era recluirse en un convento. Si, tal vez suene un poco cobarde pero de todas formas era algo que ya no podía arreglar.

Y ahora cuatro años después, se encuentra casada con un matrimonio arreglado, un esposo que ni conoce y un futuro incierto.

Que dios la ampare.

::::::::::

Cuando llegaron a lo que era un vecindario tranquilo y con casas bajas, ya estaba atardeciendo. Ella junto con su hermano había hecho una parada para comer algo en la cafetería que solía ir cuando era adolecente.

Aparcaron en una casa muy linda de dos pisos, un patio delantero y uno en el costado de la casa.

Cuando era una niña siempre soñó con este tipo de casas. Una casa grande, un patio y un gatito. Bueno ya tenía la casa y el patio, lo único que le falta era el gato.

Llegaron hasta la puerta y Colonello saco un juego de llaves de su bolsillo del pantalón.

Había un pequeño recibidor, los dos se sacaron sus zapatos y fueron hasta el comedor.

"¿Puedo pedirte un favor Colonello?"

"Pide lo que sea kora"

"Podrías ir hasta nuestra casa y decirle a mamá que me empaque mi antigua ropa y me la mande"

Colonello pareció dudar un segundo.

"¿Y eso porque kora?"

"Sabes que no podía usar ropa común, así que sólo tengo esto que llevo puesto." Se señalo a ella misma. Colonello la miro.

"Bueno esa ropa esta espantosa, pero no te preocupes kora, le voy a decir a Reborn que te compre lo que necesitas"

"¡No!, no quiero causar problemas" ella negro con la cabeza y movió los brazos alterada.

"No va a ser un problema para él kora" Colonello se levantó y agarro las llaves que había dejado en la mesa de la sala. "ahora son tuyas" dijo tendiendo las llaves en las manos de Tsuna. "Bueno adiós, ya me tengo que ir"

"¿Eh? No te vayas, no quiero estar sola"

"No te preocupes, en un rato viene Reborn kora" y así su hermano se largo.

Tsuna miro a la casa, todo estaba tan en silencio. Si esto era el primer día, ni quería pensar en lo que venía después.

::::::::::

Reborn quería matar a su estúpido amigo y a su jefe. Entre los dos lo convencieron para que se casara con la hermana menor/nieta de ellos.

Los dos estaban seguros que necesitaba una esposa, alguien que lo cuide y mitigue un poco esa soledad. Y según Timoteo, su nieta es alguien muy especial. Nono estaba seguro que los dos son como almas gemelas.

Reborn obviamente no cree en esas estupideces, pero no pudo ir en contra de los deseos de un anciano. Y para peor su "amigo" lo metió en todo esto.

Reborn nunca miro una foto de la chica en cuestión. Solo sabía que se llamaba Sawada Tsunayoshi, que era monja (bueno ya no mas) y que tiene veintidós años. A parte de eso, nada más.

Aparco su coche frente a casa. Las luces estaban encendidas, lo que significaba es que la chica ya estaba ahí. Hace una hora Colonello le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que su nueva "esposa" estaba en su nuevo nidito de amor. Maldito desgraciado, seguro que se divierte con todo esto.

Reborn bajo del auto y entro a su casa. En el instante que piso el suelo de la entrada le llegó el delicioso olor a comida. León levanto su calesita del hombro de su dueño. El pequeño camaleón lo miraba curioso. Normalmente no había nadie cuando ellos llegaban a casa. Reborn pasó por la sala hasta llegar a la cocina.

Ahí parada había una chica menudita, con cabello castaño largo. Pero eso no fue lo primero que vio Reborn, si no el redondeado trasero de ella. Y a pesar de que estaba enfundada en una pollera larga que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, no le sacaba encanto a esa suculenta cola. Hubiera seguido mirándola si no fuera por el espantoso chillido que largo.

Tsuna estaba felizmente haciendo una comida. Y aunque había perdido un poco la mano, se acordaba perfectamente todas las recetas que le enseño su querida madre.

Estaba cortando unas papas, cuando sintió que la estaban observando. Se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con un hombre, asustándola hasta el demonio.

"¡HIII!"Grito mientras retrocedía y en el proceso se le caía las papas y el cuchillo.

El hombre izo una mueca y la miro fijamente.

"Si que eres Dame"

Tsuna se sonrojo ante el apodo que le dio. Seguro que no lo sabía, pero era así como la llamaron en toda sus infancia. Ella era la Dame de toda la ciudad. Se puso nerviosa al darse cuenta que la estaba mirando fijamente. Así que tomo toda su valentía y se le acerco.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, mucho gusto" dijo con toda la seriedad que pudo mientras extendía la mano. El hombre la miro por lo que pareció unos eternos minutos, y después se largo a reír. Ah **¡reír!,** se estaba burlando de ella.

Tsuna bajo la mano al ver que no la estrecharía, lo miro cohibida, pero más que nada un poco decepcionada. No esperaba que el primer encuentro con su "esposo" él se le riera en la cara.

Dio unos cuantos pasos atrás y espero a que él se calmara. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no largarse a llorar.

Reborn se recuperó de su ataque de risa, la verdad no esperaba ver esa expresión en un conejito como lo es ella. Cuando la volvió a mirar ella estaba bastante lejos, y los ojos acuosos.

Rayos, solo esperaba que no se largue a llorar. No soporta el llanto en las mujeres, siempre lloran por todo. Se aclaró la garganta y le habló con vos calmada.

"Yo me voy al comedor, termina de cocinar"

Ella asintió y él se largo lejos de ella. No quería estar cuando se derramen sus lágrimas.

Realmente no soporta a las débiles.

:::::::::::

Tsuna pelaba una papa nueva con toda la furia que podía llegar a tener en ese momento gracias a su nuevo _Marido._

"Idiota" murmuro. Después de un rato se tranquilizo un poco y se auto recrimino por haber dicho esa palabrota. Si la Madre superiora la escuchara seguro la mandaría a trapear los pisos de todo el convento.

La verdad es que ella nunca había llorado… bueno solo una vez. Cuando su ex novio la dejo.

No quería recordarlo, pero lo hizo.

Media hora después ya tenía la comida lista, fue hasta el comedor con los platos, cubierto y vasos y los deposito en la mesa. Miro para todos lados, Reborn no estaba ahí. No le dio mucha importancia y siguió con lo suyo. Cuando regreso la comida tampoco había señales de su esposo. Fue hasta el cuarto que suponía que era del hombre y en un descuido entro sin tocar antes. Cuando abrió la puerta se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que Reborn estaba solo con unos bóxers, su cabello húmedo caía sobre su rostro y una toalla alrededor de su cuello.

Tsuna miro de arriba abajo el cuerpo de su esposo, ya se había dado cuenta que era mucho más alto que ella, pero lo que no había notado cuando lo vio más temprano es los músculos bien definidos, los six packs en su abdomen y… ese bulto que a pesar de estar tapado se podía apreciar su contorno.

"Y-yo… ¡lo siento!" grito y salió corriendo rumbo a la cocina.

Reborn se quedo parado en donde estaba, después de salir de la cocina se fue a su cuarto a bañarse, se tardo su tiempo pensando en muchas cosas. Ya para cuando salió había pasado media hora, cuando se estaba secando vio como la puerta se abría. Su esposa lo miro si ningún tipo de pudor _"y pensar que esta chica era monja",_ vio como ella se puso de todos los rojos posibles y salió corriendo.

Reborn suspiro y termino de cambiarse.

::::::::::

Los dos estaban a mitad de su plato. Ninguno hablo. Reborn tenía que admitir que la chica cocinaba excelente, la miro de reojo y pudo notar como su rostro seguía un poco colorado.

"La comida está muy rica" trato de sacar conversación.

"Mmm… gracias" la chica se puso más roja. Ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien de qué hablar.

Él casi nunca hablaba con las mujeres, solo se las llevaba a la cama y ella… bueno digamos que la vergüenza y el recuerdo de él semi desnudo, le pudo más.

Al final Reborn decidió hablar.

"¿Por qué te saliste del convento?" ella lo miro por unos segundos y después volvió su atención al plato.

"Bueno yo… en realidad quería formar una familia. Después de cuatro años me di cuenta que ser una monja no era lo mío, que había tomado una decisión muy apresurada al recluirme de en ese lugar"

"¿De quién escapabas?" ella lo miro sorprendida ¿Cómo-? "eres muy fácil de leer" Reborn largo una pequeña risilla al ver la cara de consternación de la chica.

"¿En serio?"

"Si y no contestaste mi pregunta"

"Yo… yo tenía un novio" Reborn noto que de repente se puso triste, bueno era de esperarse que tuviera un amor. Uno de verdad, no como su matrimonio que estaba arreglado. Le hizo una seña para que continuara, ella dudo un poco, pero igual siguió "ya teníamos como tres años de novios y en todo ese tiempo nunca hicimos… eso" Tsuna desvío la mirada, se había vuelto a avergonzar.

"¿Eso?" Reborn se sorprendió por lo que le dijo… acaso ella era-

"Si… emm sexo" dijo lo último en un susurro "él quería, pero yo no así que termino la relación"

"¿Solo por eso?"

"Yo lo amaba" dijo Tsuna en un susurro lastimero. Reborn compartió sus dolor, por que el también sabe lo que es estar enamorado de alguien imposible. Él también tuvo un amor, pero ella ya tenía a alguien más y también una hija. Sabía muy bien que alguien como Luce nunca lo querría de otra manera que no fuera como amigos.

También sabía que esa chica que estaba a su lado y que ahora es su esposa, tampoco lo iba a amar. Nunca iba a conocer al verdadero Reborn.

Pero… al ver esa sonrisa tan sincera y esos ojos tan llenos de vida, se replanteo el hecho que lo más probable fuera él el que termine enamorado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:** Hola! Lamento la tardanza. Estoy muy metida en la universidad, así que estoy un poquito alejada…

Perooooo acá estoy. Gracias por sus Reviews a Juanalacubana07 y a onepiecefan.

Gracias y me alegro de que les haya gustado.

Sin más a leer…

 _Lo que encuentras dentro de la caja_

Tenía dos opciones, ir al cuarto de huéspedes o… dormir con su esposo. Que sea de paso se veía condenadamente lindo en ese pijama negro de franela. Reborn se cruzó de brazos, esperando una decisión de parte de la chica, no quería presionarla. Y algo en lo que coincidían los dos es que primero querían conocerse un poco. Tsuna al final decidió por el cuarto de huéspedes.

A la mañana siguiente el insistente sonido del timbre de la puerta los despertó. Tsuna se levantó de la cama ya cuando escucho voces dentro de la casa. Salió de su cuarto todavía con el pijama-poco-atractivo que tenía puesto.

Paso por el comedor donde vio a su sonriente y muy despierto hermano y al somnoliento Reborn que apuntaba con un arma a la cabeza de su hermano.

"¡Hey! Hola hermanita ¿Cómo amaneciste?" Colonello ignoro la mirada feroz de su cuñado y fue a abrazar a su hermana, pero esta lo paso de largo y se adentró a la cocina para un segundo después salir con un cuchillo de cocina y apuntándole.

"¡Dime porque te apareces a las cinco de la mañana y tocas el timbre como un loco!"

"Y-yo te traje tu ropa" señalo a una maleta color anaranjada "Y estas cosas que te compro _mamma_ " Colonello le alcanzo un maletín mediano. Tsuna lo abrió y se alegró que su madre le haya comprado todo lo indispensable que necesitaría una señorita.

"Y también…" prosiguió su hermano "¡Charan!" Colonello saco de la maleta un peluche con forma de León y un adorable gorrito.

"¡Natsu!" grito emocionada Tsuna y corrió hasta su hermano. Con cuchillo y todo.

"Wow cuidado con eso" el rubio se alejó protegiendo al peluche.

"jajaja perdón" se disculpó ella, dejo el cuchillo en la mesa y se fue a agarrar a su peluche que creía perdido.

"Ahora te largas o te dejo hecho un colador" Reborn le volvió a apuntar con el arma, cosa que no le produjo ningún temor a Colonello.

"Ya entendí, me voy. ¡Adiós hermanita!"

"Ciao~" una vez se hubiera ido su hermano, Tsuna agarro sus cosas y se fue a su cuarto.

"Me hubieras pedido y te daba dinero para comprarte las cosas" Reborn se apoyó sobre el marco de la puerta del cuarto y miro como la chica desempacaba las cosas.

"Bueno no puedo pedirte cosas desde el primer día que nos conocemos"

"Mmm…eres muy simple" Tsuna soltó una risita.

"¿Y eso es bueno o malo?"

"Bueno, de todas formas, no quiero que te falte nada. Voy a mandar a hacer una extensión de una de mis tarjetas"

"Como quieras, pero por ahora tengo todo lo necesario"

"Prepárame un espresso" Tsuna sonrió y fue a preparar la infusión.

::::::::::::

Ya habían pasado una semana desde que Tsuna se fue a vivir con Reborn y la verdad no se podía quejar, a pesar de ser completamente extraños el hombre la trataba muy bien. Se estaban conociendo así que no tuvieron ningún tipo de intimidad, mejor para ella. Tsuna supo que Reborn tuvo una época de _play boy_ , pero que tras esa fachada realmente era un hombre muy solitario.

Un relámpago sonó y Tsuna pego un saltito, acomodo su paraguas que casi se le vuela y siguió caminando. Había salido a comprar unas especias que necesitaba para la cena de esa noche, al entrar al negocio nuevo que no estaba ahí hace cuatro años se asombró al ver un montón de ingredientes que no se suelen encontrar en las tiendas. Cuando se dio cuenta había pasado bastante tiempo y afuera la lluvia había aumentado, por suerte el viento no era muy fuerte.

Apresurada cruzó una calle, se escuchó otro relámpago y ella fue más rápido al pasar por un callejón donde solo se encontraban contenedores de basura, escucho un llanto. Paro abruptamente su caminata haciendo que el que iba detrás de ella chocara con su espalda, el hombre la insulto y ella lo ignoro, estaba más concentrada en lo que escucho. Se asomo al callejón sosteniendo bien fuerte su bolso no vaya a ser que se encontrara con un ladrón.

Otro relámpago y un ensordecedor grito. No supo cual la dejo más sorda. Al fondo diviso una caja grande y para su sorpresa este se movía. Tsuna se apresura y levanto la caja que estaba boca abajo esperando encontrar un gatito o un perrito, pero nunca espero ver a un niño.

El pequeño tenía los ojos rojos por el llanto, los mocos chorreándole y parecía estar muy asustado.

"N-no le ha-hagas daño a Lam-Lambo-sama" pidió el niñito. Tsuna lo miro y no pudo evitar que el corazón se le estrujara. Estaba muy descuidado, todo él estaba sucio y embarrado. Sin pensarlo agarro al pequeño llamado Lambo, lo cubrió con su chaqueta y se lo llevo para su casa. Una vez dentro de esta Tsuna llamo a su madre, si no fuera un tema tan delicado no la habría hecho salir de su casa, pero por suerte también estaba su hermano así que no tenia de que preocuparse.

::::::::::::

Reborn entro a su hogar y lo recibió el aroma de la comida, ya se estaba acostumbrando a eso. Pero se desconcertó al ver dos pares de zapatos de más. Se dio cuenta que el de su esposa tenía lodo, después iba a retarla por haber salido con esa lluvia. A lado había unas botas militares, que ya sabía de quien era, y a su lado unos zapatitos de tacón bajo que conocía muy bien porque el mismo se las regalo a la mujer. Se saco sus zapatos y entro sonriendo a la sala, para su mala suerte vio a su amigo sentado en el sillón con las piernas sobre la mesita y mirando televisión, solo con verlo le basto para que se borrara la sonrisa y volviera a su estado de mal humor.

"¡Hey!" Colonello levanto la botella de cerveza en señal de saludo. A Reborn le agarro un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

"Reborn-kun bienvenido" de la cocina salió una mujer bajita, pelo castaño y corto y con apariencia joven.

" _Mamma_ " le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Reborn quería mucho a esa mujer ya que lo trataba como a un hijo más.

"¡Hey Reborn, Felicidades!" Colonello le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Ya eres padre!" Colonello estallo de la risa al ver como a su amigo se le desencajaba la mandíbula y se le desorbitaban los ojos.

"¡Colonello no es gracioso!" lo reto la mujer mientras tiraba de las mejillas del rubio.

"Auch … para ya entendí" Colonello acaricio la zona maltratada. Cuando quería su madre podía ser mala.

"¿De qué está hablando?" Reborn se puso serio.

"Bueno…" la mujer fue interrumpida por un grito.

"¡A Lambo-sama no le gusta el agua!" Reborn vio como un mocoso desnudo y con mucho jabón en todo el cuerpo paso corriendo. Detrás del niño venia su linda esposa con una toalla en sus manos.

"Lambo para de correr" pidió la castaña.

"¡No!" grito el niño. Pero fue agarrado por Tsuna y volvieron al baño.

"Reborn-kun, ven te hago un café y te explico todo lo sucedido"

" _Mamma_ creo que va a necesitar algo más fuerte que un café" Y Reborn por primera vez estuvo de acuerdo con su amigo.

::::::::::

Lambo estaba sentado en las piernas de Tsuna, él reía y jugueteaba mientras ella le daba de comer. Nana miraba enternecida a su hija, ella siempre supo que iba a ser una buena madre y por suerte de ambas Reborn acepto que Lambo se quede _momentáneamente_ en su hogar.

Y hablando del dueño de casa, bueno él estaba notablemente molesto. Lo único que sentía era como sus instintos asesinos salían a flote y no era porque básicamente el mocoso se estaba comiendo absolutamente todo, o porque el idiota de su amigo lo esté mirando con burla o por el hecho de que se dejo convencer por su suegra; sino más bien porque el niño, que ya había terminado de comer, se recostó sobre los pechos de su esposa.

SU esposa.

Puede que sea exagerado, pero vamos… él ni siquiera pudo darle un beso en toda esa semana de convivencia y ahora viene ese mocoso y se atreve a quedarse dormido sobre ella.

También estaba el hecho de que la chica ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra ya que estaba demasiada ocupada atendiendo al niño. Y para su fastidio vio cómo se levanta con Lambo en brazos para después perderse en los pasillos de la casa.

"¿Qué sucede Reborn?" Colonello lo miro con una sonrisa macabra "¿A caso estas celoso?"

¡Oh iba a matar a ese desgraciado!

"Colonello basta" lo reto la mujer mayor mientras depositaba una taza de café frente a Reborn "No le hagas caso Reborn-kun, él solo está expresando sus propios temores"

"¡ _Mamma_!" grito consternado de que su propia madre lo esté exponiendo.

"Sabes, siempre dije que Tsu-chan era como un detector de niños perdidos" Reborn la miro con un poco de espanto.

"¿Esta no es la primera vez qué encuentra a un niño?"

"Claro que no, ¿te acuerdas de Mukuro, Nagi y Fuuta?"

"De Mukuro y Fuuta si me acuerdo. Pero no conozco a ninguna Nagi" respondió Reborn un poco molesto, cosa que la mujer ni se dio cuenta.

"Oh bueno, ya Colonello te va a hablar de ella" le restó importancia la mujer "Fue cuando Tsu-chan era todavía chiquita, recién se había inaugurado el parque del pueblo vecino. _Kokuyo Land_ era grande y muy entretenido tal vez por eso concurrían muchas personas." Reborn no se dio cuenta que los ojos de la mujer se tornaron tristes "No me di cuenta cuando perdí de vista a mi hija. La encontraron dos días después, ella estaba junto a Mukuro-kun y Nagi-chan. Me pidió que los adopte y lo hice sin vacilar. Unos años después llego Fuuta, me acuerdo de que trajo al niño pequeño en un día de lluvia como hoy y me pidió que lo adopte. Con Fuuta fue todo mucho más fácil porque venía de un orfanato que estaba cerca, en cambio con Mukuro-kun y Nagi-chan fue mucho más difícil."

"¿Por qué?" Reborn tuvo que admitir que estaba muy curioso.

"Solo puedo decir que venían del extranjero. El resto te lo puede contar Tsu-chan, claro si ella quiere"

Reborn asintió, comprendiendo que era un tema delicado.

"Ara voy a ver porque tarda tanto Tsu-chan" y con una sonrisa, Nana salió del comedor.

Los dos hombres se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos.

"¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías dos hermanas?" Colonello tuvo la decencia de mirarlo apenado.

"¿Te acordas cuando nos conocimos?" Reborn asintió, claro que se acordaba. Estaban en primer año de la universidad, los dos estudiaban para administración de empresas. Después de un año Colonello dejo los estudios para meterse en el ejército. Se acordaba que le fue muy difícil derribar esos muros que se auto imponía su amigo. Era un hombre muy solitario. "Antes de entrar a la universidad era alguien muy sociable, también tenía muchos amigos. Ellos venían mucho a casa, creía que era porque tenía buenos amigos que se preocupaban por mí. Bueno la realidad estaba muy lejos de eso, ellos venían por mis hermanitas. Un día escuche como planeaban _divertirse_ con ellas. Podrás entender lo que quisieron decir, se lo dije a Mukuro y el desgraciado enloqueció. Si ellos no están muertos fue por qué nuestro padre intervino ese día. Después de ese episodio saque todas las fotos de la casa en donde estaban ellas dos y no deje que nadie se me acercara. Hasta que te conocí"

Reborn se quedó meditando unos segundos… demasiada información para un solo día.

"Me imagino que también le estas buscando un marido a tu otra pobre hermana"

"¿Pero qué estás diciendo?" lo miro con picardía "Ya lo hice, Haru va a ser una buena esposa. Confió en que cuida de Nagi"

 _¿Haru?_ No pregunto por eso.

:::::::::::

Tsuna miraba con un poco de temor a Reborn, su madre y su hermano ya se habían ido quedando ella sola con su esposo. Bueno no exactamente sola…

"Y cómo se te ocurrió traerlo. Habría sido mejor llevarlo a la policía y ya que estamos era lo correcto" Tsuna miro para todos lados, menos a su marido "Tks… no te voy a hacer nada, así que deja de asustarte" la chica se relajó.

"Bueno…es qué… lo vi asustado, sucio y desorientado… y no pude resistir"

"No es un perrito que puedas recogerlo de la calle y adoptarlo" dijo Reborn con enfado.

"¡Ya lo sé!" grito Tsuna "por eso mañana mismo voy a ir a la comisaria a hacer la denuncia"

"Cambiando de tema..." Reborn por alguna razón parecía incómodo. Del bolsillo de su pantalón saco una cajita aterciopelada, de color rojo oscuro. Se lo entrego a Tsuna y ella lo miro curiosa. "no tenes un anillo …"

Tsuna comprendió y se puso colorada. Agarro con cuidado la caja de terciopelo y la abrió. Dentro había dos anillos de oro blanco; el primero que agarro era una argolla fina con un pequeño diamante, la otra era toda lisa y un poco más grande. Ella los miro asombrada, esbozó una sonrisa y se lanzó a los brazos de Reborn. Él la agarro gustoso.

"Gracias" dijo ella.

"No tienes por qué agradecer" Reborn saco el anillo para ella y se lo puso. Le quedaba hermoso.

Tsuna hizo lo mismo con él, los dos se miraron; se fueron acercando lentamente y se dieron un beso. Sus labios apenas se rosaron, pero eso bastaba por ahora.

 **Notas finales:** Bueno… quería contarles un poco de la última escena. El anillo iba a ser uno mas costoso y era solo uno, o sea para ella. Primero lo tenia con un zafiro y ella se le lanzaba a los brazos de Reborn. Se besaban apacionadamente y chalala… jajaja.

Eso ya lo tenia escrito hace un tiempo (desde el año pasado) hoy lo volvi a leer y me di cuenta que el no tenia un anillo, así que me puse a buscar anillos de oro blanco. ¡Y lo encontré! Unas simples argollas de matrimonio. Son lindas, pero nada ostentoso. Así que pensé que describía la relación de ellos.

Bueno eso era todo, espero que les haya gustado.

Ciao ciao.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota:** Buenas~! Últimamente estoy actualizando mucho jajja.

La verdad que en este capítulo no hay mucho acercamiento entre Reborn y Tsuna, pero ya en los próximos capítulos va a haber escenas picantes con esta pareja.

Eso es todo.

Sin más a leer…

* * *

 _Entre una vaca y un lobo_

Hibari Kyoya miro con enfado a su jefe. Lo habían suspendido por tercera vez en el mes.

Y todo por culpa de Sawada. Ese maldito desgraciado se las iba a pagar.

Hibari tecleo, con rabia contenida, en su computadora para poder terminar el informe policial de su último caso. Después de eso tenía que irse.

Maldito Sawada. Siguió maldiciendo.

.

.

.

Mukuro miro de su hermana al hombre con fedora para terminar en el mocoso que estaba recostado en los pechos de su amada hermanita mientras se sacaba los mocos.

"Y... ¿Qué los trae por mi humilde trabajo? Kufufufu"

"Algo simple" comenzó Reborn "desate del mocoso ese" y su dedo apunto a Lambo que lo ignoro, él estaba demasiado ocupado escarbando sus fosas nasales como para prestarle atención al hombre idiota.

Mukuro alzó una ceja interrogante y se rio.

¡Ah! Reborn tenía demasiadas ganas de vaciar su pistola en su cráneo… pero su linda esposa no se lo iba a permitir, lo sabía muy bien por la mirada que le mando.

"Kufufufu creo que deben conservarlo…" Reborn pudo notar la burla en sus ojos. Noto como Tsuna se puso más recta y pudo ver un brillo en sus castaños ojos.

"No" se cruzó de brazos y miro desafiante a su cuñado.

"Uff voy a hacer un reporte y buscar a extranjeros que este desde hace una semana" dijo Mukuro con desgano, él justo estaba por pedir vacaciones.

"¿Y si ya se fueron?" se atrevió a preguntar Tsuna. Mukuro lo medito por unos segundos.

"Lo pueden adoptar" Reborn puso cara de espanto y Tsuna chillo de la emoción. Fue lo suficiente fuerte como para llamar la atención de cierto hombre.

Hibari se quedó parado en la puerta de la oficina de Mukuro, ese maldito hombre que le hacia la vida imposible ¿Y por qué? Por terminar la relación que tenía con su hermana. Desde ese hecho, hace tantos años atrás, Mukuro no paraba con hacerle la vida a cuadritos.

Hibari, decidido a pelear con su eterno enemigo (de todas formas, ya estaba suspendido) abrió un poco la puerta y ahí la vio, sentada con un hermoso vestido y un aura tan calmante que se sintió como cuando era adolescente. Parecía un ángel.

Escucho un lloriqueo de niño y solo entonces se percató del hombre que estaba sentado a su lado y del niño que llevaba en su regazo. Ella puso al niño sobre su hombro y le dio ligeros golpecitos en la espalda, el niño ceso su llanto y abrió sus ojos, tan verdes como una esmeralda. El niño lo vio y él le sostuvo la mirada. Entonces el mocoso se atrevió a sacarle la lengua.

Iba a matar a ese mocoso.

Nadie se mete con Hibari Kyoya.

Solo que Mukuro estaba viéndolo fijamente y una sonrisa burlona se posaba sobre su perfecto rostro. No quería ser su objeto de burla así que opto por irse. Ya después tendría la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

.

.

.

Tsuna se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta cerrase de golpe, tanto ella como Reborn se dieron vuelta, pero ya no había nadie. De pronto Lambo comenzó a reírse y a decir tonterías en italiano.

"Bueno eso es todo" termino de decir Mukuro.

"Entonces... ¿puedo cuidarlo mientras tanto?" preguntó Tsuna.

"Kufufu Si eso quieres... Pero no te apegues mucho al niño, si aparece algún familiar se lo tiene que llevar"

"Lo sé" dijo con una sonrisa. Reborn bufo molesto.

No le agrada el niño. Mucho menos como esa pequeña manito juguetea con el sedoso cabello de ella. Algún día se vengará de ese mocoso, pero por ahora se conformó con solo seguir a su linda esposa hasta la salida de la comisaria. Cuando estuvieron fuera, Reborn sintió una penetrante mirada. Alguien los observaba, disimuladamente busco y lo único que vio fue como las cortinas de una oficina en el segundo piso de la comisaria, se balanceaban. Alguien estuvo mirándolos desde adentro.

"Reborn ¿Vamos a comer?"

"Vamos" y los tres terminaron en una salida familiar.

.

.

.

Pasaron los días, hasta llegar la semana y no había ninguna noticia del paradero de los padres o algún familiar del niño.

"¿Y si están muertos?" pregunto Tsuna mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de Té verde.

"Es lo más probable" contesto Mukuro que se encontraba frente a su hermana, releyendo el expediente "Vamos a hacer una búsqueda internacional" le informo su hermano "Pero … preferiría que te lo quedes" Tsuna lo miro asombrada, los ojos de Mukuro brillaban, de pronto su semblante se volvió triste, ella sabía lo que estaba pasando. Mukuro estaba recordando el pasado, ese pasado que también la marco a ella y gracias a eso pudo salvar a Fuuta.

"Está bien ¿Y Chrome?" pregunto, queriendo cambiar de tema.

"Este fin de semana ella y Haru van a ir a casa de mamá" Mukuro pudo adivinar lo que pensaba su hermana, no es alguien que oculte muy fácilmente sus sentimientos "Kufufufu no te emociones, solo van a estar dos días"

Tsuna inflo los cachetes en protesta, no era justo y más cuando hace mucho que no ve a su hermana y a su mejor amiga.

"¡Gyaaa Tsunaaa!" el niño venia corriendo desde el cuarto, y se agarró a las piernas de Tsuna.

"¿Qué sucede?" la joven alzó a Lambo y lo acurruco en su regazo. El niño lloraba como si no hubiera un mañana y balbuceaba cosas incoherentes mientras su pequeño dedo señala el pasillo que va a su cuarto.

"Kufufufu" rio Mukuro y en eso una lechuza venia del mismo lugar que salió corriendo el niño. Lambo lloro más fuerte y oculto su carita en el cuello de Tsuna.

"¡Mukuro! ¿Por qué no me avisaste que trajiste a Mukurowl?" el ave apoyó sus garritas en el respaldo del sillón donde estaba Tsuna y ahí se quedó mirándola fijamente "Ho-hola Mukurowl" lo saludo Tsuna, un poco nerviosa. Hace mucho tiempo Mukuro y Chrome encontraron a la lechuza herida y abandonada en un parque. Ambos niños le pidieron a su nueva madre el conservar al animalito herido. La mujer aceptó, si ya tenían un gato y un Alcón ¿Por qué no una lechuza?

La lechuza solo hizo un suave movimiento con su cabecita y volvió su mirada al frente.

"Kufufu creí que al niño le gustaría jugar con un animalito"

Bueno, pensó Tsuna, esa podría llamarse una extraña demostración de afecto de parte de su hermano. Pero también tenía ganas de golpearlo por haber asustado al pobre de Lambo.

"Bueno es hora de que me valla" Mukuro saludo a su hermana y al pequeño, que ya estaba menos asustado e intentaba acariciar a la lechuza "Vamos Mukurowl" y el ave fue volando hasta el brazo de su dueño.

"Tráelo otro día" dijo Tsuna.

"Kufufu voy a traerlo cuando este tu amigable esposo" Mukuro volvió a despedirse con una sonrisa burlona pintada en su rostro. Que se le borro inmediatamente cuando salió de la casa y Tsuna hubiera cerrado la puerta.

"¿Qué opinas Mukurowl?" preguntó al ave mientras tocaba lo que parecía unas pisadas frescas en el lindo jardín frente a la casa. Su instinto había salido a flote cuando, aun dentro de la casa, había sentido a alguien afuera.

Se quedó un rato más, mirando por la zona. Tenía una vaga idea de quien pudo haber llegado a ser. Aun así, no quería enfrentarlo todavía. Decidió que mejor le avisaba a su hermano mayor.

.

.

.

Los días para Tsuna eran eternos. Siempre estaba atenta al teléfono por si su hermano llamaba para darle la noticia que habían encontrado a los padres del niño. También se sentía dividida por su lógica y amabilidad que le decía que el pequeño Lambo debía regresar con sus progenitores. Y también estaba su parte egoísta, que desea quedarse con Lambo.

Hasta que al final llego el día.

Mukuro fue a la casa y pidió que estuvieran tanto Tsuna como Reborn. Ella estaba expectante y él estaba un poco molesto. El problema del niño se estaba extendiendo mucho para su gusto.

"Encontramos a la madre de Lambo…" Mukuro le dio unas fotos de la mujer a Reborn "al parecer pertenecía a una mafia y se escapó con el niño. En su huida pasaron por muchos países, hasta que terminaron acá. Los Yakuza la reconocieron de inmediato y la mataron, pensaron que era una enviada de la mafia italiana para expandir el territorio"

"¿Cómo sabes todo eso?" Reborn no creía mucho en las palabras del hermano de su mujer. Demasiada información y muy precisa.

"Tengo muy buenos informantes" respondió con una sonrisa de orgullo.

"Entonces…" empezó Tsuna, esperanzada y mortificada a la vez.

"Pueden adoptarlo" dijo Mukuro "pero tiene que ser de inmediato, sino el niño va a terminar en servicios infantiles"

"Eso sería lo correcto" dijo Reborn.

"Kufufufu, ya lo sé. Pero me deben muchos favores, así que por ahora se puede quedar acá"

"¿Cuándo vamos a firmar los papeles?" preguntó Tsuna.

"Mañana si es posible"

"Está bien, gracias por todo hermano"

Tsuna se fue al cuarto del pequeño dejando a los hombres en un incómodo silencio.

"Sera mejor que tengas cuidado" dijo Mukuro mientras se dirigía a la puerta "Hay un lobo acechando"

Reborn, en ese momento no le dio importancia a lo dicho por el hermano loco de su esposa, pero unos días después se replanteo lo del lobo acechando.

Era el mediodía y Reborn decidió salir un rato de su oficina, donde normalmente le llevan el almuerzo, pero ese día por alguna razón quiso tomar un poco de aire y descansar de la ajetreada oficina.

Camino varias cuadras, decidiéndose por comer en un pequeño restaurante de comida china, por suerte (o no) estaba frente a un mercado naturalista.

No sabía muy bien lo que lo motivo a mirar hacia afuera, pero lo hizo y agradeció su maldita suerte.

Pudo ver como su esposa entraba, con Lambo en brazos, en la tienda. Lo más probable es que esté buscando algo especial para la cena.

En ese momento Reborn estaba entre ir a sorprenderla o simplemente dejar ese momento para ella. Y aunque intento mantenerse quieto, no pudo. Salió a la calle y cruzo apresuradamente, esperando darle una sorpresa.

Pero nunca espero llevarse él la sorpresa. No más piso dentro del local pudo localizar a su linda esposa… y a un hombre desconocido agarrándola del brazo.

Su sangre hirvió de la ira. No sabía si era por algún tipo de arranque de celos o porque a él no le gusta que toquen lo suyo.

En ese momento no lo pensó dos veces y arremetió contra el hombre en cuestión.

"Suéltala" dijo Reborn, su voz se oía más profunda y las venas en su mano sobresalían mientras agarraba la camisa del otro.

"Oblígame" dijo tranquilamente el hombre de ojos grises.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Espero que les haya gustado y si es así dejen su review.

Ciao Ciao~


End file.
